


Crimson and Kora's journey

by DemonufSans



Series: midnight's squad [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Crimson and Kora are the children of Dust sans, Undertale sans and Frisk. they are 13 when they go to find Chara the demon and meet their father dust for the first time





	1. one

One

* * *

 

A girl who looked human with the soul of a monster held her skeleton hand out to her and to the skeleton boy on the other side of the portal - “Are you coming brother?” she said as he looked at his sister with uncertainty. He looked at her again as if thinking it over before taking her hand - “yes, i am, dear sister” he said, pale yellow-orange eye lights shining with a bit of courage.

 

“Than let's go, Kora,” She said as she pulled him to the other side of the portal. He looked around the Au that sister had just pulled him into and recognized it as the Dusttale that their Mum and Mama told them about. “Um .. Crimson t - this is D - dusttale!” he stuttered out to his sister.

 

“I know,” she said as she turned to him and then back to the dust-filled world around her. The place was silent but that didn’t affect her though she wished she had asked Dis and Elice to come with them - But alas she hadn’t thought of it. As Crimson and Kora explored they didn’t notice that they were being watched - the ones watching them were Gp and Dust, the papyrus and sans of that world. 

 

“Hey, Crimson do you think that dad still lives here,” Kora asked holding his hands to the chest of his fluffy black yellow winter jacket.

 

“Maybe,” Crimson said putting her hands in her royal purple hoodie as she turned to one of the trees.

 

At that moment Dust saw the girls face - it was a soft baby face but the image was ruined be the eyepatch on her left side and her  Scarlet eye color. The looked at his sister as if to ask something but his sister answered as if reading his mind. 

 

“We’ll stay here for a week and if that demon doesn’t show here we’ll leave” the boy look relieved as if his prayer was answered.

 

“Do you think we’ll find Father here like Mum and Mama always said we would?” Kora asked making his sister turned to him.

 

“Maybe,” she said bringing her brother close and hugging him.


	2. two

Crimson sat by her sleeping brother staring out into the dust-covered snow lands. With looking away from anything in front of her she pulled out three bottles of pills and a bottle of water - popping all four of them opening and taking two of each pill. She drank the water in sips wondering when the Sans of this Au would stop stalking them and show his face. She then wondered when the Chara of this Au would show up and if she could kill without messing up anything. 

 

‘ _ Gods I wish this was easier _ ’ 

 

Just as Crimson had that thought the skeleton that she had only seen in pictures appeared about ten feet away from the third tree. When she had younger she had thought that maybe he had work with the dead and their loved ones and couldn’t stay with them because it was part of the job requirements. But when she was older she learned from her mum and mama that, that was not the cast. 

 

She stared at him still drinking the water, she wasn’t scared of him but she was a bit nervous to be meeting her father for the first time having never seen him in person before. She was going to speak but her brother suddenly screamed out “ _ No stop, please don’t take them away! _ ” as he flew straight up with his hand strech out as if reaching for something or one. It startled so much that she jumped slightly and spilled some water on herself - Kora turned away from Crimson and dry heaved into the dust-covered snow. The skeleton in front of her seemed to have frozen when her brother had woken from his night terror, Crimson pulled a bottle of water and two bottles of pills - she took one pill out of each bottle. She handed the water and pills to her younger brother.

 

She was doing all this she noticed that their father was slowly advancing - she made sure that her brother took his pills before put on her socks and red converse shoes on. She decided during her night watch last that she was going to wear her syrup brown shorts that halfway down her thigh bone. She had learned during the time that her Mum and Mama had been alive that her human form was like her Mum’s ecto-body in the sense that her human body was made of magic and was hollow - her right eye was that only thing that seemed to be real. She had an eye-patch on her left eye to hide her socket and eye-light. She stood up and pulled her royal purple hoodie on and zipped it - she grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves out of her bag and pulled them on. 

 

Dust sans walked closer and he watched what he now know to be children do their morning routine. The boy had scared him when he woke up with a scream and it caused him to stop his advance only for a couple of minutes. He soon realized that the girl Crimson noticed him but said and did nothing about it as if she had been expecting him. He was about five feet from them when the boy noticed him - his face was the face of shock and saddness that Dust would never understand, at least that was what he thought before a word that he would never have expected to come out of the kid's mouth.

 

“ _ Dad? _ ”

 

“Hello Father”

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was so shocking to find out that he was a father but was never there to even meet his children. He had ignored all the calls from Sans and Frisk made to him and he began to think that maybe they were trying to tell him about his Baby Bones that had been born at one point.

 

“Mum and Mama talked about you a lot,”

 

“ **They did?** ” he asked looking at his newfound elder daughter

 

“Yeah but not in until i ask if you were a dust Preist did they tell us about you, we were eight at the time - they never stopped telling stories about after that”

 

He nodded and then a thought struck him - he just had to ask “ **are they still alive?** ” his daughter stiffened a bit but didn’t relax as she told what happened.

 

“Everything seemed fine on Kora and I’s tenth birthday, Mum and Mama had us outside that day and no matter what anyone says I know it was partly my fault-” 

 

“ _ No, it wasn’t we were kid’s and didn’t that much control over our powers! _ ” Kora cried

 

“A skeleton we had seen before who insist on being called Endever. Mum and Mama fought him while Kora and I hid behind Asgore but in the end Mama was on the ground bleeding and Endever had Mum by the neck, i black out after that - when I woke up everything was gone and we were in the anti-void; we found out later when Paperjam found us that our Au had been distoryed killing everyone from that Au but not us because we don’t belong to any Au”

 

“ **I see** ”


End file.
